Baby, It's Cold Outside
by JimJamJammyDodger
Summary: A perfect Christmas Eve in the parallel universe where Rose and the Metacrisis Doctor live. What happens when a blizzard starts to ruin their plans with the Tylers? One-Shot, just some harmless Rose/TenToo drabbles.


This is a little one shot popped into my head while listening to the song. Some Rose/TenToo drabble. Reviews are lovely, and have a Merry Christmas. Disclaimer: I do not own anything Doctor Who, or Bing Crosby's song "Baby, It's Cold Outside". I suggest listening to the song on repeat while reading this. _ "It's gotten much colder in the past hour, Doctor," Rose shivered in the cold wind of the planet's harsh weather. It was a perfect Christmas Eve. The snow was falling gently on to the park next to her house. She and the Doctor had spent almost the entire day building snowmen, waltzing around the park, and, of course, a snowball fight, where the Doctor did nothing but explain the physics and mechanics of a snowball. Now, they were just sitting on a park bench, watching the neighborhood kids play. "Well, technically, it's just the wind that has picked up." The Doctor said, throwing his arm around Rose, in an effort to keep her warm. "I think there's a storm coming." "We better head back to the house," She told him, reluctant to leave. "Mum's expecting us for Christmas Eve dinner." The Doctor groaned. He had no idea how Rose had convinced him to go to her mum's mansion. Back when he was a Time Lord, there was very little that scared him. But there was one person, that had always chilled him to the bone. Jackie Tyler. "Come on," Rose giggled, dragging him with her. It had been over a year since they had decided to move in together. Mostly because they were tired of Jackie and Tony pestering them. Jackie kept telling them to get married already, and Tony did not understand the meaning of personal space. They found a perfect little house on the corner of a nice neighborhood. After playfully spraying each other with snow, they shuffled inside the house. "Oh, baby, it's cold outside." The Doctor complained, peeled off his brown fuzzy coat. "Do you want to start the fire, while I make us some tea?" Rose asked, peeling off her pink parka. "Mm, tea!" He squealed in childish delight, rubbing his hands together. Rose chuckled, and disappeared into the kitchen. The Doctor went to the fireplace in their living room. Just then, the phone rang. "Hello?" The Doctor answered. "Doctor," Jackie's voice screamed through the phone. The Doctor prepared for the worst. "I was just watching telly, and they say there's a storm coming in tonight. You better be careful on the roads." "Yes, Jackie," He assured her. "I'll order a cab, to be on the safe side. Alright?" "Well, you better get over here quick, before this storm sets in. It's Christmas Eve, for God's sake." "Yeah, yeah, don't worry. We'll be over there in a tick." "You better make sure of that fact, Doctor John Smith, or, so help me, I will come over there myself and give you one hell of a slap." "Duly noted. Bye Jackie," He quickly hung up the phone, before she could threaten him any further. Behind him, he could hear a giggle. "Mum giving you a hard time?" Rose smirked with her tongue peeking out from between her teeth. "She said there's a storm coming, so I'm going to call a cab." He muttered. "Your mother is very difficult, by the way." "Tell me something new." she laughed, walking over to him. She slipped her hand in his. "Oh, Rose, your hands." The Doctor exclaimed, taking both hands in his slim hands. "They're just like ice." It was true. Her usually warm and welcoming hand felt like it melted within his grip. "Well, you said so yourself, it's cold outside." He glanced out the window. The snow was coming down in clumps now, and it was apparent that the wind was picking up even more. "Look out the window at that storm." Rose spun around to see the snow. "It's already starting." She commented. "We better call that cab now." "Oh, but it's bad out there. It's only going to get worse." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist so that her back was leaning on his chest. Rose could feel the gentle comforting single heart beat against her. "My mother will start to worry." She reminded him. "Not to mention my father, he'll probably be pacing the floor." The Doctor rested his chin on her shoulder, taking in her beautiful smell. The sound of the fire roaring, and the love of his life was in his arms; he didn't want to be anywhere but here. "What's your hurry?" "I don't think you want to face my mum, and explain to her that we're not coming, do you?" The Doctor made a face. "Fine." He placed a kiss on her cheek, and released Rose from his grip. "I'll call a cab." "I think I hear the water boiling." She said. "Will you put on some music while I pour?" He nodded already, dialing the number. As the phone rang, he glanced over Rose's CD collection, before finally deciding on some Bing Crosby. The Doctor called all the cab companies in town, but soon found that they were all either too busy with other calls, or couldn't move in the snow. Rose came back with two cups of piping hot tea, when he had hung up with the last company. "Any luck?" she asked. "There are absolutely no cabs to be had." He informed her. "I've called them all, even some public transports, but everyone is delayed by the storm." Rose bit her lip and looked out the window again. The snow was coming down so hard that she could barely see the street anymore. All that she saw was a white sheet. "Well, it's not that far." She said determined. "We'll just have to walk." She walked over to get her coat, which was still soaking wet from their snowball fight. "Will you lend me your coat?" "Oh, no, no, no." The Doctor grabbed her arm. "The cab companies said the windchill is way below freezing. Besides, you saw it out there, there's never been such a blizzard before." "I've got to go." She said slipping her hat over her blonde hair. "Mum will go mental if we aren't there on Christmas Eve." Rose opened the door, and was immediately got a face full of snow. The wind bit her cheeks and she saw the snow piles growing higher and higher. The Doctor closed the door with a great force against the maniac wind. "There, you see?" He said, cupping her face. "It's up to your knees. Just think if you got pnemounia and died out there. Your mother would not like that anymore. Besides, what am I going to do without you if you died." Rose grinned. "You're being a bit over dramatic. I wouldn't die." "No, but I'm not going to let you freeze, just for the sake of your mother." The Doctor's hand moved to her hat. "Now, I'll take your hat, because your hair looks so swell. And we'll go back to tea." She let him take her hat off, and helped her out of his coat. After she was unwrapped from her coat, she threw her arms around his neck. "At least I can say that I tried." Rose giggled. The Doctor grinned cheekily. "Well, after all, what's the sense in hurting my pride?" He leaned in closer and their lips touched. At first, it was just a light brush of the lips, but it soon grew into a more passionate and heated one. Soon, they ran out of breath and broke it off. The Doctor looked lovingly in her eyes, which shone like starlight. "Why don't we go sit closer to the fire?" "Mm, how about we move to the bedroom instead?" She whispered into his ear, causing shivers to run up and down his spine. "Rose Tyler, what will the neighbor's think? There's bound to be talk tomorrow." He joked darkly. "I think the neighbor's are the least of our worries, right now." She said, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his thin waist. "Because, baby, it's cold outside."


End file.
